The mobile cellular market has over 280 million cell phone users in the US alone. Globally, there are over 3.2 billion cell phone users. Text messaging (aka Short Message Service (SMS)) works on all cell phones and has become the preferred method of communication of the wireless world with nearly 3 trillion messages expected to be sent in 2008. In the US, text-messaging statistics continue to double and even triple analyst forecasts in the 2008 topping nearly 48 billion text messages per month.
All age groups, but especially teenagers, youth, college students and young professionals, have embraced “texting” as a preferred form of communication. For many parents, the only way to communicate with your children is through text messaging, because text messaging is cheap, fast, easy to use, private, personal, reliable, real time and non-disruptive. However, texting is not yet a viable form of communication from a web-connected computer, such as a PC or laptop computer, to one or more mobile devices.